


What A Drunken Mess

by mithrilstarlight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrilstarlight/pseuds/mithrilstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of their explosive break-up, both go out drinking and looking for some company for the night. Running into each other while drunk, the results are a bit messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Drunken Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I pulled this prompt off of Tumblr (again) because I'm unoriginal. But, it was fun to write and I hope that you all enjoy it. I was tempted to write in the dirty details, but then it just gave me writer's block, so I skipped over it.

"Fuck you, too!"

Those were her last words to him. They echoed through Willas's brain as he slumped over his kitchen table. He could hear the echo of her footsteps down the hallway as she disappeared from his life forever. Willas was considered sensitive by most, in that he is the type to openly cry, but the tears that were welling up now were anything but sensitivity. They were a mixture of rage, anguish, and sadness. Taking a deep breath, he dragged himself out of his chair and walked over to his liquor cabinet. A few shots of whiskey would help for now.

The argument had started with something small, as most do. She wasn't being open with him. He was too wrapped up with work. It was the escalation that resulted in the end of the relationship. Before they knew it, they were screaming at each other at top volume. His neighbors were probably furious, but it wasn't anything he hadn't heard them doing at some point in the past. After throwing obscenities at each other, Sansa, through her angry tears, told him that it was over. The shock was enough to drop him. Despite all of the problems they had been encountering given the recent complications from his leg and her younger brother's coma, he knew that things had been rough. But they were all each other really had right now. Ending things was... unthinkable. Yet, here he was: drinking alone to forget her.

Four shots later, he fumbled to grab his cane. He wasn't a lightweight, but he was already too buzzed to be able to properly put on his brace. As long as he didn't forget the hand-carved wooden heirloom his grandfather had passed down as some birthday present, all would be well. Taking one last shot, he snatched up his keys and waltzed out of the apartment. He might as well have some fun for the night. All he had to do was avoid the bars they had frequented. The last thing he wanted to do was explain to anyone why he was alone and drunk and hitting on girls.

\---

Sansa sat in her car for a solid half hour, sobbing and hyperventilating in anger. She had been so furious with Willas, but ending things? She hadn't really meant to do it. The words flew out of her mouth. He was complaining and she said that if he didn't really want to put up with her shit, then they shouldn't be together. Somehow he agreed, and that in itself infuriated her even more, to the point where she left, crying and screaming at him all the way out the door. After nearly twisting her ankle on the stairs down to the parking garage beneath his apartment building, she took a moment to breathe and beat the wall with her fist to get out the excess rage. There was a small scrape on the side of her right hand now, but she didn't feel a thing.

Sliding the key into the car and starting the engine, she took in another shuddering breath and pulled out of the stall. She debating going home, but the prospect of being alone was awful. Arya would take one look at Sansa's state and go into a rage, ready to murder Willas in recompense. None of her brothers would really understand. Alcohol, it seemed, would be her friend for the night once the car was safely parked back at home.

Downing one drink at home, she set off to drown her sorrows at some random bar. She'd rather have complete strangers judge her than people she knew. On top of that, the two looks she had already gotten from guys in the single block she had walked proved that her choice in admittedly revealing clothing was a good idea. Fuck Willas. She loved him, sure, but she could do fine without him.

The bar was crowded and the air was thick. Sansa usually hated being so bloody tall, but being able to easily work her way through the crowd and get attention at a bar thanks to her height wasn't such a bad thing tonight. She paid for the first drink. Within minutes, a guy sat down next to her and offered to buy another. She accepted, but didn't give him the time of day. He left, muttering about her being a bitch. She shrugged it off and ordered a third. A second guy asked her to dance and she accepted, even though his idea of dancing was more grinding than anything else. It wasn't awful, though, but he wasn't take-home material. He was still kind enough to buy her another couple of drinks despite the lack of interest. It was two hours into the night and the room was already swirling. She had lost count of how many drinks she had consumed, given that most of them were paid for by various men. She was slowly leaning further over the bar, wondering if she should give up and go home, when there was a tap on her shoulder.

\---

Willas had never been bar-hopping alone, but it had turned out to be quite fun. He was able to hold quite a bit of alcohol, so the only real visible hint that he was ragingly drunk was the smell, the stupid grin on his face, and the occasional slip in his step. He had lost the cane somewhere a bar or two ago. He'd track it down again tomorrow based on the receipts and his spotty memory. The alcohol killed any pain or stiffness that he could've possibly felt from putting full weight on the leg.

It was a wonder that he was allowed into this bar, considering how smashed her currently was, but there was still some drinking to do and there were plenty more girls to scout out before deciding on one to take home for the night. This bar was packed full, which boded well for him. He maneuvered through the crowd to buy a drink for himself and the first girl who caught his eye.

As he leaned against the bar and retrieved two drinks, he noticed a young woman a few seats down from him. She had fiery red hair just like Sansa. It hit close to home, but the sight of her chest spilling out of what could be barely classified as a shirt, he admitted that he had a type and it wouldn't really matter. He held up the drinks and squeezed through the crowd to her. Setting the drinks down, he tapped her on the shoulder.

"A gift from me to you. Wanna dance?" He asked, fumbling his words a bit. She turned her head, tossing her long hair over one shoulder.

"Absolutely," she said with a smile. She grabbed her drink, finished it, and then downed the one he had offered in a second gulp. Damn, this girl could take her alcohol. She pressed herself up against him and pushed the two of them towards the dance floor. Even drunk, this girl seemed to be damn good at dancing. The entire room was warm from the thick air and the mass of people, but the way she ground against him was almost making him sweat.

\---

Sansa knew very well that she was blackout drunk. It was the only way that she could dance this well. Finding a guy who was tall enough for dancing to not be terribly awkward had been a challenge that night, especially since she was also in four inch heels. As the crowd pressed in, she turned to face the guy. He was cute as hell, so she pushed in closer.

"Wanna come back to my place?" she asked, leaning in so that she wouldn't have to shout over the music and ambient noise.

"Sure," he said with a shrug, letting her grab him by the arm and lead him out of the bar. The night air was cold, but moving any faster in these shoes was a bad idea. Even drunk, she knew that. Almost as soon as they were in the building, he pushed her up against the wall and started to kiss her. One hand wrapped itself in her hair and the other was planted firmly on her ass as they blindly worked their way into the elevator. She reached out and smacked the button for her floor before spending the next minute running her hands all over his chest. When the door opened, she broke away and grabbed him by the hand, and half-running down the hall. She fished out her keys and unlocked the door while he pressed himself up behind her, not wanting to wait for the privacy of her apartment. They fell through the door and it was closed and locked behind them.

\---

The sunlight was the first bit of morning to aggravate Sansa. It was blinding, and unfortunately she had must have forgotten to close the shades all the way when she went to bed the night before. It had been a wild one, or so she guessed. There were a lot of fuzzy, if not completely dark patches in her memory. She squeezed her eyes shut further, wishing that she could block out both the sunlight, and the memories of yesterday's events. Like a broken record, the final shouting match between herself and Willas played over and over. Drinking after that wasn't one of her best ideas, but it had been a fun night. And there was an ache between her legs that told her some fun had happened. Sighing, she pulled the comforter up over her head and was surprised to find it caught under something, unwilling to budge. Seems like that fun had stayed the night. Rolling over to look at the poor soul she had used as a rebound, her eyes slowly brought themselves into focus in the bright light. The brown curls stood out first, and her stomach dropped. Sitting up, praying that it wasn't so, she leaned over and arched her neck to examine his face, which was away from her and towards the shadows of the room.

Of all the people she could drag home, of course it was her own fucking boyfriend. Sansa shut her eyes and rubbed her temples, wishing that the entire nightmare would just end. Vague images, flashes from the night before, were slowly dredged out of the muck that was her memory. She remembered dancing with several other guys, but she must have been really far gone by the time Willas showed up. Not wanting to wake him, she crawled carefully out of bed, putting on a shirt and pair of sweatpants she had thrown on the floor the morning before, and slipped out of the room. Her phone was still in her bag on the counter. She nabbed it and then went out into the hallway of the building. Speed walking to the stairwell, she dialed her sister.

"Sansa, why would you ever-" Arya began as soon as she picked up

"Shut up, Arya, I'm in some deep shit." Sansa cut her sister short. "I fought with Willas yesterday. It got bad. Really bad. We broke up."

"I'm sorry, San. Want me to come over and-"

"Will you shut up and listen to me? I said I'm in deep shit, not depressed. I got drunk last night. Really, really, obscenely drunk." Sansa dropped her head into her hand, sitting on one of the steps.

"Without me? I'm hurt." Arya was always one for sarcasm in these situations. It was the only way she endured her elder sister's drama.

"Well, I was far enough gone that I had a one night stand, which you know I don't do."

"I'm sensing there's a punchline to this. We all have lives to get back to, Sansa, please just tell me what's wrong."

"I brought Willas home. I had a one night stand and of all the people it could've possibly been, it's the guy I had broken up with not a couple of hours before. He must've been blackout, too, or this never would've happened. He's still sleeping in my bed and I have no idea what to do. We were screaming at each other the last time I remember seeing him. This won't end well. Please just get over here." Arya was silent, but Sansa knew that the girl had probably put the phone face down, covering the mic, and was cackling uncontrollably. "Please!"

"Alright, alright, I'll get dressed and come over for damage control. Don't get your panties in a knot. I'll see you in twenty minutes." The line went dead. Sansa let out another heavy sigh and beat her fist against the railing, absolutely furious that she had gotten herself into this mess. She was hungry and nauseous, though, and hiding out here wasn't going to do her any good. She stood up and slowly shuffled her way back to the apartment. Slipping back in, she checked on Willas. He was out, and would stay that way for a while if she knew him well enough. Pulling a bowl down from the cupboard, she poured herself some cereal and ate as far from the bedroom door as possible. Sure enough, there was a soft knock on the door about fifteen minutes later. Sansa opened the door and pulled her sister inside.

"Let me take a look," the younger one said, peeking her head into the bedroom. She made a face and then rejoined Sansa. "Well, you certainly have a type, even when drunk," she whispered. "If you wake him up, he'll have both the hangover to deal with and the shock of you. It wouldn't end well. If he wakes up naturally, and he will do that eventually, he'll probably slowly recognize his surroundings and everything will come back a bit more slowly, which is in our favor. If he processes everything before seeing you, then he won't react too terribly, I think. He made the same mistake you did. Remember that. It wasn't just you who was blackout drunk. He was just as upset and, honestly, this only proves that you two are perfect for each other." Arya ducked the slap Sansa tried to deliver.

"I guess you're right. I just don't know what to do. I have no idea when he'll wake up or what to do until then." Sansa rinsed out her cereal bowl in the sink, quietly putting it in the dishwasher.

"For one, I don't think I should be here," Arya said as she stood up. "I love you, San, but I don't want to see whatever this will turn into. Good luck." With that, she gave a casual salute and slipped out. Sansa wrung her hands, looking around the empty kitchen and lost in thought.

\---

Willas didn't remember anything past the first bar. He woke up disoriented, but with not a terrible headache. Whatever he had done the night before, he must have at least given himself the proper care to prevent the nasty headache. The sunlight poured through a crack in the shades and lit up a portion of the closet he was facing. It wasn't his own, which meant that he had gone home with someone. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the scent of whoever's bed he was in. It was strangely familiar. It took a moment, but eventually it hit him. This smelled like a very familiar mix of lavender and Sansa. Groaning quietly, he rolled over and hid under a pillow. More of the night started to come back in brief flickers. He remembered the red hair. He must've been sobering up just a bit when he first ran into her. Or at least he had come out of the depths of blackout, but only enough to preserve a brief flash or two before he had drunk some more. He wasn't angry at himself. If anything, he was insanely pleased. He hadn't wanted to fight and he certainly hadn't wanted to break up. It wasn't her fault entirely, for he had certainly done enough to put the blame on both of them. But at the same time, he had drunk himself to oblivion out of despair and heartbreak than anger.

What he did eventually notice was that she wasn't in bed with him, which meant that she was awake and definitely aware of the situation. How she had reacted, he wouldn't be able to begin to predict. But there was really only one way to find out. Getting out of bed and stretching his leg thoroughly before putting on pants, he mulled over possible outcomes to this disaster in his head. He took a deep breath and then opened the door to see her standing in the kitchen, fretting. He had vaguely remembered voices earlier, but whether it had been her or a dream, he couldn't tell. She didn't notice him enter, and he couldn't help but smile at how much she was probably panicking. He walked up to her, wishing that he had his cane with him to help with the mix of stiffness and pain that shot through his leg. Where that old thing had gone, he'd have to figure out later.

He slipped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind and putting his cheek on the top of her head. She seemed to gently lean into him, not startled.

"I'm sorry about last night," he said. "Look what a mess it got us into." He was tempted to laugh, but held back until he could gauge her response. Sansa slowly turned around his arms, looking up at him.

"Mess? We broke up, Willas. By any definition you shouldn't be here," she said with a rather cold voice. He faltered, looking visibly hurt as he withdrew his arms.

"Should I go? I know we had a bit of an adventure last night after the fight, and I know that doesn't fix what did happen, but I want to talk this through, Sansa. I love you." He sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I love you enough that even when drunk, depressed, and looking for a distraction, I still only want you." He gave a small, but heartfelt smile, yet she wasn't having it. She shrugged his hand off and maneuvered her way around him and out of the kitchen.

"I don't know what happened last night, but it was a mistake." She slumped down onto her couch and he slowly followed, sitting gently beside her. "I know that things are difficult. I know that I haven't been the most open and giving person when it comes to this relationship. I know I messed up, but I don't know if we can fix it." Willas was silent for a beat before responding.

"I know that I have my faults, too, but that isn't going to stop me from trying. And your faults aren't going to stop me from loving you. I know for a fact that you still love me, despite how much I can piss you off," he said with a laugh. "Let's just give it a go, hm? Besides, there has to be a reason why we both went out to have a one night stand to rebound and ended up finding each other."

Sansa rolled her eyes and smiled. He had a point, and as much as she didn't want to look at him, he was also the only person she wanted there right then. Slowly, she leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. He reached up and pat her head, planting a soft kiss on her hair. They sat together for several long minutes. His thoughts wandered to the night before, genuinely curious about what shenanigans they had enjoyed while drunk. Something then occurred to him.

"I wore a condom, yes?" He asked, looking down at her. She looked back at him, her face blanching as she realized that she hadn't bought any new ones since they ran out a couple of weeks prior. "Oh..." he said as his stomach dropped.


End file.
